


Untittled

by Mishima



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Dating, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishima/pseuds/Mishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes out on valentine's. Sherlock's not gonna ruin his date. Not this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untittled

Things were going smooth with Mary. He had met her two months ago at the gym. She had asked John’s help with one of the machines, but later John found out that she didn’t need any help and it was just an excuse to talk to him. After a nice little chat, he did some research and found out about Mary’s gym schedule and, in a non-creepy way, made that his own. John was naïve enough to think that she would never notice it, but Mary noticed John’s new gym routine and thought John was a cutie pie and not-at-all-creepy. After two weeks of chit-chat, he finally asked her out. She said yes. John was very please with himself and for a moment the image of Sherlock ruining another one of his dates crossed his mind. Unfortunately, not this time.

After very successful first date, John discovered that Mary Morstan was an athletic brunette who liked action movies, children’s book and drinking coffee over tea. Mary learned that John Watson was a Doctor (which she found very sexy), preferred comedies and liked his tea with milk. They both had a soft spot for dry martinis. On their second date, Mary said she was a chemist and worked at the local Uni as a teacher and when Mary asked him about his past, the Sherlock topic came up. Mary knew Sherlock from the papers and thought he was brilliant, and after a few of John stories, not at all fake. John smiled and he really wanted to hug her there.

“He could really tell a person just by looking at it?” she asked.

“Yes, he could. He would look at you and tell your whole life story. Brilliant, the git.” He replied.

“Fascinating” she said “All that thing about him being fake sounds like media bullshit to me”

Mary noticed that John was uncomfortable during the whole Sherlock conversation. She was smart enough not to mention his death and sensible enough to know that it was time to change de topic.

The next day, John came over with a DVD in one hand (the film was both an action and a comedy) and bottle of wine in another. Before the movie was over, John added “Good kisser” to the-list-of-things-I-know-about-Mary and she made a mental note that John liked bitting and had a sensible spot by his ears. After the wine was over, John walked home with a smile upon his lips. Mary was left home with her first date on Valentine’s Day since she was eighteen.

On their third date they were sitting at this very nice italian restaurant full of lovesick couples and floating hearts. John just couldn’t believe his luck. Mary was beautiful and smart and he actually felt comfortable around her. As she was looking at the menu, John started to laugh.

“What? Is it something on my face?” she asked while rubbing her right cheek.

“Your face is fine” he smiled ” It’s nothing. It’s just this friend I had who used to ruin all my dates. I’ve never gone as far as a third date.” He said reaching for the menu.

“Well, I’ll just be glad that he is not here right now then.” She winked.

And as soon as she finished the sentence, John’s smile was gone. He went silent for a minute and then whispered “I’m not” he dropped the menu and moved his hands to his face.

Oh, Mary, you stupid git, she thought in panic, of course Sherlock was the friend. Stupid, stupid. “I- I’m sorry,John. I didn’t realized that…” she muttered. As he put his hands back on the table, she noticed his eyes were shiny.

“It’s fine, Mary. I’m sorry,” He said with a weak smile “It’s just… God, I miss him.”

“Will you ever tell me more stories about you two?” she reached for his hand and squeezed it. John felt like an idiot for almost crying on Valentine’s. He looked at her. “Yes” he said, and squeezed her hand back.

“Do you thing he would’ve liked me?” she inquired.

“Oh, God, no” John was laughing again. Mary looked at him quizzically; she was not expecting ‘no’ for an answer. “He hated every single girl I’ve ever dated. He would’ve found you very useful, though.”

Mary was smiling now “ I wish I had met him” she said.

“One day you might” John whispered, “he still owns me my miracle”


End file.
